


Proud of you

by Hotgitay



Category: To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jimmy Joe asked out Beatrice
Relationships: Beatrice/Jimmy Joe (To Wong Foo)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Proud of you

“I’ve always wanted to ask you out I just never had the courage”Jimmy Joe told her 

Beatrice looked up at the man 

She’s always found him to be the sweetest down to earth guy she’s ever met 

Jimmy Joe grinned over at the beautiful blonde woman he’s been secretly in love with for the longest time 

“Well you told me how you felt so that’s a big step for you”Beatrice laughed a little

“I finally got it off my chest”Jimmy Joe says 

“I’m proud of you Jimmy Joe”Beatrice walked over planting a gentle kiss to his cheek

Jimmy Joes face reddened at the sudden contact from her lips “Why thank you Beatrice”


End file.
